Love in an Elevator
by GirlBender L
Summary: Amor en un elevador, mi canción favorita. Precisamente la estaba buscando cuando quedé atrapada en uno de esos aparatos, con un completo desconocido... /suki & sokka /AU/PARA EL RETO DE "¿Mi otra mitad?" DEL FORO ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: **__¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les ha ido, queridos lectores? Bien, ESTE ES UN FIC ESPECIAL, porque competirá en mi primer reto. Usyhduohdoudhweuoqho,  
_

_¿Comprenden mi emoción? XD_

_**Advertencias: **_**Es un AU, narrado desde el POV de Suki. **

_**Disclaimer: **__ATLA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados._

*****Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in an Elevator**

_por_

**-GirlBender L-**

.

.

.

Amor en un elevador… Esa es una de las canciones más emitidas por mi reproductor de música. El nombre es en inglés, pero yo no hablo mucho ese idioma, a pesar de escuchar tanta música y leer tantos libros.

Amor en un elevador… Precisamente pensaba en esa canción cuando me adentré a una de estas maquinarias tecnológicas, a las que quizás se les puede contar como medios de transporte. No sé muy bien lo que pienso.

Amor en un elevador… tercera vez que lo repetía en mi mente, decidida a encontrarla entre la lista de canciones, deseosa de que los audífonos transmitieran su melodía a mis oídos, cuando de pronto, se atascó el elevador. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y presioné varios botones al azar, intentando tontamente que volviese a correr para llevarme al sótano, dónde estaba mi bien cuidado y recién pulido automóvil turquesa.

_-Oye, eso no va a servir de nada.- _

Solté un respingo, sin cuidado o discreción, porque esa voz varonil me hizo salir de mi mundo. Tan ensimismada iba en mi reproductor de música, que no me percaté de que no era la única en ese lugar. Me aterré un poco, ciertamente, porque he visto películas en las cuales dos personas quedan dentro de un elevador, atrapadas; y el villano aprovecha para desenfundar su arma y disparar al otro, hasta que su cuerpo cae inerte. Yo estaba segura de que no era la mala de la historia, pero también sabía que no era un filme de esos como para que algo así llegara a ocurrir. Luego se me pasó el susto, y hasta me sentí aliviada de no estar sola, porque si se iba la luz en esa pequeña cabina, y me quedaba sola, iba a entrar en un pánico terrible. No hay que olvidarse que algunas escenas de películas de terror también transcurren dentro del escenario que un estrecho elevador les puede llegar a ofrecer. Hay momentos en los que me arrepiento de ver tanta televisión. Quizás debería de buscar mejores pasatiempos, como salir a pasear a mi perro o escribir un libro.

Pero en fin, ese no era el punto en aquel momento, puesto que lo relevante era que estaba atrapada en un elevador con un hombre moreno desconocido. Comencé a respirar profundo para deshacerme de mis tantas ocurrencias, y finalmente opté por verle a los ojos.

_-Sí, me he dado cuenta. – _Ya hasta se me había olvidado lo que él mencionó momentos atrás, pero me recordé presionando los botones. Cielos, precisamente a buscar a mi prima iba. Ella es psicóloga.

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, de pie y cada quien en su esquina, lo más alejados posibles del individuo de enfrente. Al parecer, él estaba intentando captar la señal suficiente para realizar una llamada; quizás para salir de allí. Yo seguí buscando mi canción.

_-Así que al parecer estaremos encerrados aquí un buen tiempo. Tal vez una hora, o dos._ – Él sujeto desconocido se acercó a mí, para presionar el botón de emergencia del elevador, y luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. _-¿Te importaría entablar una conversación? No estoy muy acostumbrado a los momentos de tensión. –_

Él comenzó a revolver sus cabellos, y rió un poco, con aires nerviosos. Solo atiné a asentir con mi cabeza, y sonreírle amablemente.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ Le pregunté posteriormente, dejando que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo de azulejos blancos, con aroma a desinfectante de naranja.

_-Sokka South. –_ Se sentó a mi lado - _¿Y qué hay de ti, pelirrojita?-_ Bueno, era la primera y seguramente única vez que lo vería, así que ignoré ese sobrenombre.

_-Soy Suki, Suki Kyoshi.- _

_-Interesante apellido, _-replicó él, dispuesto a saber más de mí por mera gana de hacer el tiempo más llevadero. _-¿Es chino?-_

_-Creo que sí.- _Coloqué uno de los auriculares en mi oreja, y antes de que lograra ponerme el otro, él lo tomó sin decir nada más. Al fin había encontrado mi canción.

_-Interesante elección para alguien atrapado en un elevador. –_ Me miró con una ceja arqueada.

_-Aunque no lo creas, pensé en esta canción tres veces antes de que esta porquería se estancara. Fue como si tuviera poderes telepáticos, o algo así.-_ reí ante lo que era la broma personal de mi vida entera. Sabía bien que no poseía poderes, pero siempre me ocurrían cosas alucinantes: Podía adivinar los números en los cuales las personas pensaban, y cuando pensaba en alguien o algo, al día siguiente lo veía. Podía estar segura de que si recordaba la película de la Cenicienta, por ejemplo, la vería en televisión a los tres días. Y así me ocurrió con el elevador.

_-No te culpo por creer que es una buena canción. De hecho, esta banda me fascina. El primer concierto al que asistí fue de ellos; yo iba con mi padre, por ser menor de edad.-_

_-¡Genial! Yo nunca he podido ir a uno, pero me he prometido que lo lograré algún día.-_

Pensé en las incontables veces que le supliqué a mi tía que me diera permiso de ir a un concierto, y ella se resignó. Mi padre si lo habría permitido, y hasta me habría acompañado emocionadísimo, tal y como el de Sokka lo hizo.

_-¿Por qué no, pelirrojita? ¿Acaso tu madre era muy avara como para hacerte un préstamo?-_

_-No. Mis padres, ellos… murieron. He vivido con la religiosa de mi tía desde que sé cantar el abecedario. –_

_-Vaya, lo siento_. – Apartó el auricular de su oreja entonces, y me vio a los ojos. Ahora que me fijaba, teníamos el mismo color de iris. Ambos con cuencas azules. Permanecimos así unos instantes, hasta que él apartó su mirada y sonrió cargado de melancolía. _–Mi madre también falleció cuando yo era niño, dando a luz a mi hermanita. –_

_-Ah…- _Y si lo que Sokka quería evitar era incomodidad, al tocar el asunto de mi madre, había logrado exactamente eso: Tensión.

_-¡Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema! Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

_-veinte.-_

_-¡Yo tengo veintiuno! ¿Pero no me veo más viejo, o sí? Es que no he dormido bien en días.-_ No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

_-No, Sokka, no te ves viejo.-_

_-Eso es lo que quería oír.- _

Él rió también, justo en el momento en que mi canción se terminaba. Pasamos hablando durante un largo tiempo, acerca de temas seleccionados al azar, y a juzgar por la manera en que hablábamos y nos movíamos, cada vez más relajadamente, parecía como si fuésemos amigos desde la infancia. Y lo que estaba conociendo de Sokka me parecía agradable. Era un hombre guapo, inteligente, sabía cómo ser atractivo, y su carisma tenía niveles que muchos otros no podrían alcanzar. Tenía pinta de Playboy, pero a la vez emanaba cierto aire de inocente, sacando a flote el frágil niño dentro de él. Tuvo una vida relativamente difícil: sin madre, un padre al que debía ayudar mucho para mantener a la familia, una abuela con leucemia y su hermana dos años menor llorando a cada instante porque se sentía culpable de la muerte de su mamá. Justamente hoy iría a reunirse con ella, para ayudarla a seleccionar sus invitaciones de boda.

Y de mí, él supo mucho también. Pero no soy nada impresionante. Tengo veinte, asisto a la universidad y trabajo a medio tiempo en un almacén de ropa. Mis padres murieron, vivo con mi tía, amo los villancicos navideños incluso cuando no es Navidad. Me encanta lo romántico, lloro con cualquier película, odio los vegetales y me deprimo con la lluvia y el cielo gris. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Y pensar que eso nos tomó una hora.

_-¿Es que acaso nos dejarán olvidados aquí? ¡Tengo hambre!-_ Sokka se estaba exasperando, y decía que su humor era terrible cuando le daba hambre, cansancio y frío. Tres cosas que los dos nos habíamos ganado injustamente en este día.

-_¡Calma Sokka, has vociferado más insultos de los que nadie nunca le ha dicho a un elevador!_- (A decir verdad, nunca había oído a nadie maltratar un elevador) _–Toma, iba a guardar esto, pero si tan desesperado estás, compartámosla.- _

Saqué de mi bolso una bolsa de frituras, y una lata de gaseosa, y las abrí. A él se le iluminaron los ojos como un niño al ver huevos de chocolate en pascua, y tomó un gran manojo de papalinas. Yo bebí un sorbo del líquido de la lata, y tomé unas cuantas frituras. Luego uní mis manos a la altura de mi boca, e intenté calentarlas con mi aliento. Desgraciadamente, el aire acondicionado aún se sentía circulando por el elevador. ¡Cuánto odiaba el frío!

Se acabó nuestra comida en pocos minutos, y Sokka había cambiado de humor, otra vez. Ahora se sentía bien.

_-Oye, pelirrojita, ¿Tienes frío?-_

_-Si, Sokka.- _Ese apodo también me estaba colmando la paciencia.

_-¡Toma! Sé que no puedes cubrir todo tu cuerpo con esto, pero por lo menos calienta tus manos.-_ Me extendió una pañoleta celeste que sacó del bolsillo de su saco de vestir.

_-Gracias.-_

_-No hay de qué, pelirrojita.-_

_-Oye, no me llames así.-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta a acaso, pelirrojita?- el moreno resaltó esa última palabra, queriendo provocarme._

_-¡Sí, así que no lo hagas!- le supliqué por segunda vez, ya con mi tono más elevado._

_-Pelirrojita.- _

_-¡Ya basta, imbécil, ya basta!-_ No me contuve y le grité: era suficiente. -_¡No tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido por este cabello asqueroso, escuchando tontos insultos como "Pelo de zanahoria" o "Tomate"! ¡Deja de decirme así, porque si a eso vamos…!- _respiré. Conté mentalmente de uno a cinco y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a ignorarlo durante el resto del tiempo que estuviésemos atrapados. Si no lo hacía, le iba a dar un muy buen golpe en su cara de muñequito.

Yo me la pasé escuchando mi música. Él estuvo callado. De pronto sentí un fuerte abrazo a mi alrededor, cálido, con arrepentimiento. Me di la vuelta para verlo a los ojos, y no sé porqué, pero una lágrima traicionera corrió por mi mejilla derecha. Él la limpió con su pulgar, y me volvió a abrazar.

_-¡Lo siento! Es solo que, bueno, mi ex novia solía ponerles sobrenombres a las personas, y me dejó esa mala costumbre. Pasé cuatro años de mi vida con ella, y hasta la fecha sigo haciendo muchas cosas similares a su forma de ser. –_

_-yo creo que también lo siento. Estallé por un tonto apodo.-_

_-Te comprendo, también he tenido que lidiar con que me molesten por no hacer nada bien. _Permanecimos sentados uno al lado de otro, ya estaban por cumplirse las dos horas en el elevador. Y Sokka decidió volver a emitir palabra. –Suki, ¿Tú crees que es posible hacer amigos en cuestión de horas?-

Me arriesgué al contestarle. –Sí, sí lo creo. Tú te volviste mi amigo y te conozco desde hace casi dos horas.- sonreí tímidamente, cómo pocas veces lo hago, y lo vi a los ojos al tiempo en que retiraba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

_-¿Y crees que… es posible enamorarse en dos horas?-_

_-eh, yo… bueno…-_ nuestra mirada estaba fija, y los ojos de Sokka brillaban. Entonces, sin darme cuenta nos fuimos acercando, y él me besó.

Un beso tímido al principio, que luego se volvió el mejor de mi vida entera. No hubo necesidad de palabras luego de eso: me recosté en su hombro, y de nuevo hubo silencio. Cinco minutos después abrieron el elevador, pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza. Cada quien salió por su lado, y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de mi auto, sentí que él me tomaba del brazo y me atraía hacia su cuerpo para besarme nuevamente.

_-No puedo dejarte ir así nada más. Ya lo hice antes con una chica, y me arrepentiré de ello toda mi vida. ¿Saldrías conmigo?-_

_-Sí.- _

Fue algo romántico, hasta el punto de parecer ficticio. Pero me ocurrió, y hasta hoy, dos años después, sigo siendo novia de Sokka South.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**¿Reviews? Voten por mí, por favoooor, jajajajaj! XD**


End file.
